


Magic of Mistletoe

by AnimationNut



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mistletoe, Not Canon Compliant, Originally written in 2015, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: Star quickly decides that Christmas is absolutely her favourite Earth holiday. Her feelings on the festive season improve even more once she discovers the tradition of mistletoe. She certainly can't experience Christmas without it, and she knows exactly who she wants to stand with her underneath the mistletoe.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Magic of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil.

Christmas.

How in all of Mewni had she gone so long without experiencing this beautiful holiday?

"Marco, how many more days until Christmas?" she asked eagerly, spinning on her heel to face her best friend.

"Four," replied Marco, idly adjusting his Santa hat so it wouldn't fall into his eyes. "Which is why this place is crazy busy."

The two were standing against the glass barrier of the second-floor landing to avoid blocking the crowds of shoppers, who streamed down the corridor from either side. Bags and packages knocked into people as everyone bustled to get to where they needed to go.

"You still need pick up your mother’s present, right?” Star’s eyes narrowed determinedly. “We’re gonna need some muscle to get through this crowd.”

“No!” said Marco quickly, grabbing her wrist before she could seize her wand. “No muscle needed. We just have to follow the flow of the crowd and keep all limbs close to our bodies.” He flinched as someone jostled his shoulder, causing him to stumble into Star. Her hands flew up to his chest to steady him and Marco hastily stepped back. Feeling his cheeks burn, he coughed awkwardly. "Er, thanks. Maybe I should have just had the package sent to the house.”

“This was a good idea,” said Star firmly. “That way the surprise won’t be ruined. Come on!”

They plunged into the crowd, holding hands so they wouldn’t lose each other. Marco’s hand tingled pleasantly in Star’s gentle hold but the sensation didn’t last long enough for his liking. They arrived at the store that was holding his gift and found it packed with people. Marco made a face. “It’ll probably be best if I go in by myself. Is it okay if you wait here?”

He pointed at an iron bench situated across from the store. Star saluted him. “Okie-dokie! Don’t get crushed!”

Marco grinned. “I won’t.”

As he ventured into the pottery store, Star took a seat on the bench. She hummed under her breath, cheerfully admiring the Christmas decorations. Glittering snowflakes, gold ornaments and silver garland hung from the ceiling, the bright lights reflecting off the sparkles. There were no Christmas trees in this part of the mall, much to her disappointment, but there was what seemed to be a different Christmas plant.

Star tilted her head to the side, watching with intrigue as couples purposefully went to stand beneath a leafy green plant, strung up with red ribbon in a wooden archway decorated with holly. When they were positioned directly under the plant, they kissed for a moment before moving on with warm, tender smiles.

"Whoa," she breathed. "A magic plant!"

The second Marco returned, with his package under one arm, Star sprang up and grabbed his elbow. She pointed excitedly towards yet another kissing couple. "Marco! That plant makes people kiss whenever they go under it!"

"That's just mistletoe," said Marco in amusement. "Didn't I tell you about it?"

"No," said Star, looking slightly accusatorial. "No you didn't!"

"Oh." Marco smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. There are so many different holiday traditions I guess I forgot what I told you and what I didn’t. I'm not sure how the tradition of mistletoe started, but basically whenever a couple stands underneath it they have to kiss."

"Really?" asked Star, eyes wide.

Marco’s eyes inexplicably started to stray to her lips and his face started to feel hot. He snapped his gaze to the floor. “Yeah,” he muttered. "Uh, we better go home. There's probably a Christmas special on T.V. that you haven’t seen yet.”

"Okay."

Star followed after her best friend; expression thoughtful. She watched Marco stride ahead of her and, as it often did in the presence of Marco, her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

 _Well, if people_ have _to kiss under the mistletoe, then they have to kiss._

Star Butterfly was now on a mission. She had one more Christmas tradition she wanted to try, and she knew exactly who she wanted to try it with.

…

"Star?"

Peering into her bedroom, Marco's brow furrowed when he discovered it empty. He stepped back into the hall and hovered at the top of the stairs. "Star!"

"Down here!"

Marco skipped down the steps and ventured into the living room, where Star was standing in the middle of the floorspace, a secretive smile on her lips. She looked adorable in her reindeer antlers and red jingle bell dress. "You…you changed your outfit,” said Marco, and inwardly flinched when his voice cracked.

"Do you like it?” asked Star, performing a brief twirl.

“You look amazing,” said Marco softly.

“Thanks! I was just thinking of baking Christmas cookies," said Star innocently. "Wanna help?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Beaming, Star grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen. But she halted in the middle of the entryway and turned to face him, eyes sparkling. “Is…is something wrong?” asked Marco hesitantly.

"Nope." Star pointed upwards. "We're just standing under the mistletoe."

Marco slowly tilted his head back, staring at the sprig above their heads. "I don't recall that being there before," he said when he found his voice.

Star cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Marco lowered his gaze to meet hers and he took her hands in his. "You have any idea how that got there?"

"Not a clue," whispered Star.

"Hmm. Must be magic, then."

"Must be."

"Guess we have to kiss now."

"Those are the rules," said Star with a serious nod. "If we don't kiss, that's breaking the rule."

"Well then, that can't happen," murmured Marco.

He moved his hands up Star's arms and cupped her face. He tilted her head back ever so slightly and lowered his lips to hers. Star felt her stomach jolt with excitement and her toes curled at the warm, gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave a quiet hum in contentment.

Kissing Marco was as perfect as she always thought it would be.

"I think there's another rule," she said, leaning her head against his chest once they pulled apart.

"What's that?" asked Marco, feeling dazed and giddy. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Because you know how I can't break rules."

"I'm certain that you have kiss more than once when under the mistletoe," said Star, looking up with a mock-firm expression.

Marco grinned. "That's definitely a rule."

Their lips met again and it was a long time before they left each other's embrace and stepped away from the mistletoe.

In the fuzzy haze that was his mind, one thought managed to break through Marco's lovesick fog.

_Best Christmas ever._


End file.
